Regina Capitals
The Regina Capitals were a professional and then a senior amateur ice hockey team originally based in the city of Regina, Saskatchewan. They started play in the Western Canada Hockey League (WCHL), founded in 1921. Professional History In the Regina Capitals' first season in the new Western Canada Hockey League, they finished second overall and then upset the Edmonton Eskimos in the playoffs to win the league championship. Winning the league championship meant that the team had to face the winner of the Pacific Coast Hockey Association (PCHA) before being able to challenge for the Stanley Cup. Unfortunately, the up-start Capitals lost to the Vancouver Millionaires of the PCHA. Vancouver went on to face the Toronto St. Patricks of the National Hockey League (NHL), but would lose the best-of-five series for the Stanley Cup 3 games to 2. They finished second overall in each of their first three seasons, with their third season only one point behind first place, but that first season would be the only one in which they would win the playoffs and advance to the next series. After three seasons well above .500, they fell to last place overall in their fourth season (1924-25) with only 8 wins in 28 games. The Capitals tried spending their way out of their difficulties, but that only caused more problems. With the team in debt and losing money, they followed the NHL's example of heading south across the border and moved to Portland, Oregon for the start of the 1925-26 WHL season. The Regina Capitals renamed themselves the Portland Rosebuds, which was a rekindling of an older, then defunct, team from the PCHA. With that move, they became the only United States based team in their league. Since they moved to the States, the league had to change its name to reflect that not all of its teams were based in Canada anymore. So, the "Canada" part of the league's name was dropped and it was renamed the Western Hockey League. The move didn't help the on-ice performance of the team very much. They didn't finish last overall, but with an extra eight games played from the previous season, they only managed to better their total wins by 4 giving them 12 wins in 36 games. After that season, the Western Hockey League folded. The National Hockey League bought every contract of ever player from the WHL for $258,000. Prairie Hockey League Capitals With the collapse of the WHL, many of the players and teams that didn't become part of the NHL re-grouped and formed a new semi-pro league called the Prairie Hockey League (PrHL). A "new" Regina Capitals were born. They finished third overall in the inaugural season of the PrHL, but faltered badly for the second season with only two wins in 26 games. That second season would be the final season for both the Regina Capitals and the Prairie Hockey League as the league disbanded following the season's end. Season-by-season record ''Note: W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, GF= Goals For, GA = Goals Against, Pts = Points'' Note: The Rosebuds relocated to Chicago as the Chicago Black Hawks (NHL). The Capitals' team that started in the PrHL in Regina was a newly formed team. Senior History They played in the Southern Saskatchewan Senior League in 1935-36. They then played in the Western Canada Senior Hockey League from 1945-50, winning the league title in 1948-49, They also made it to the the 1948-49 Allan Cup Final, which they lost. The Capitals/Caps played in the Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League from 1951 through 1971, with a few breaks. They won the Saskatchewan Senior Championship in 1952-53, 1958-59, and 1968-69. Their final season was in 1971-72, when they played in the Prairie Senior Hockey League. Season-by-Season Records 'Southern Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League (1935-36)' 'Western Canada Senior Hockey League (1945-50)' 'Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League (1951-54)' In 1957-58 they were the only senior team in Saskatchewan. They lost the quarter final in the 1957-58 Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. 'Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League (1964-71)' 'Western Canada Senior Hockey League (1965-67)' 'Prairie Senior Hockey League (1971-72)' References *http://www.hockeydb.com/ *http://www.oocities.com/prosportshistory/westernhockeyhistory.html *http://westernhockeylegends.my100megs.com/teampages/regina.htm Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Western Canada Hockey League team Category:Prairie Hockey League team Category:Defunct Teams Category:Western Canada Senior Hockey League teams Category:Prairie Senior Hockey League teams Category:Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League teams Category:Independent teams in Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs Category:Southern Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League teams